Scars
by Sakuramochii
Summary: The story of Laxus's love life and the period in between his excommunication, Tenrou Island and the years to follow.


**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Any event, occurrence, or original character that belongs in this Fanfiction that resembles your's or a familiar's is a coincidence**

 **Please Read & Review **

I see him waiting at Wallflower Cafe' his unmistakable spiky blonde hair and his sound pod headphones. He is slumped over in the wicker chair with his eyes close and legs spread out in a relaxed manner.

I stroll over to him with my suitcase rhythmically following behind me. I trace his lightning bolt scar and back away. He opens one eye and then opens the other. He slings his magic headphones around his neck and stands up. "Inori, is it really you?"

"Of course it is silly," I laugh and before he can protest hug him around the waist. "It's been ages since I last saw you!"

He wraps one of his muscular arms around my shoulders and uses the other one to pat me on the head. "What's up Inori, it's been a while, but you're still pretty short. You been eating well?"

"Oh course I have. Zentopia treats me very well. You're just really tall, that's all," I say letting go of him and looking up into his face.

"Your eye," he says frowning down at me. "It still hasn't healed."

I shrug and look away. "It's no big deal."

"I-if only I'd been stronger. Then, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he tells me. His fist are clenched and his knuckles are a snowy white. A shadow casts over his face.

"Yeah, well it's true that I can't see and that it's a handicap, but that all belongs to the past now. I'm not too strung up about it." I say strutting away. "Here take my suitcase," I plop my baggage into his arms. "Now, let's go eat! I'm starving," I turn around and smile at him. "You know, Laxus. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting.

He looks to his right and then he turns to his left. He cocks his head and looks back at me. "Lady? Where is she? I don't see one around here," he teases me.

"Well you're obviously not looking in the right direction," I pout. "Look forwards... and a little down."

He fixes his eyes on me. "What I see is a little girl who is too big for her words, not a woman."

"Well, then. Maybe you'll want to try looking a little harder."

* * *

I sip my iced tea. "How's the guild been?" I ask.

"Well, uh," he says scratching his head. "It's been fine. A lot of stuff has happened..." he trails off with a distant look in his eyes.

"What happened?" I ask him bluntly, setting my ice tea down forcefully causing it to spill a bit.

He laughs nervously. "What do you mean? Why do you think that something has happened?"

"Call it a woman's intuition. Spill it, Laxus. What did you do this time? How much trouble have you caused for Gramps?"

He sighs. "You're probably going to kill me, but," he takes a deep breath. "I got kicked out," he says extremely quickly.

"You, what?" I ask him closing my eyes to let the information sink in. "How stupid are you?"

The food arrives before he can reply and our conversation halts. I glare and silently curse him as the waitress set our plates down in front of us.

"I activated the Thunder Palace... But, enough about me, why'd you come back so quickly?"

"Two reasons actually," I hold up my pointer and my middle finger and stick them in his face. "First, I made Grandpa mad and second of all I was assigned to Kardia Cathedral," I state proudly. "Finally, I've got a church of my own.

He laughs nervously again. "Well, uh, It might not be that way for a couple of months, maybe even a year," he tells me avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I smashed that place up."

I sigh. "Laxus, when will you learn?"

* * *

I make hold open the heavy door for me with the suitcase in his other hand and I enter the guild. I run up to Gramps and throw my hands around his neck. "Gramps!" I squeal.

His eyes pop wide open. "Woah, child. Don't do that again," he chuckles. "I'm pretty old and next time you do that I might just die of fright."

"I heard that Laxus was being naughty... Should I teach him a lesson?" I ask good-naturedly, letting go of him.

"Inori, child. What he told is not a game. Her really was excommunicated," he tells me quietly. He laughs, "And yes, you most definitely should?" He yells as he jumps up on the bar. "I told him to never show his face around here again, AND YET! He still hasn't booted himself out yet! Unbelievable!"

I peck him on the cheek. "I'll come visit again Gramps."

"You mean you're not joining Fairy Tail?"

"Of course not silly! I don't need to," I giggle and show him my back. In the small of my back is the Fairy Tail crest. "I was planning on settling down, but Laxus is excommunicated, my Cathedral is smashed up," I pump my fist at an imaginary Laxus. "And I'm still a member of Fairy Tail."

"My child just arrived home, and now she is off again," he says to me sentimentally. "What a sad day today is for me."

I grab Gramp's hands in mine. "I may not be in here in body, but I am here is soul and spirit. I'll be here forever," I smile to him.

* * *

Once I step out of the door, I put Laxus in a tight headlock and drag him behind me. "You jerk." I drag him to my apartment and throw him onto the bed. "Reflect on your actions!" I yell at him and lock myself in the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water seems to wash away all of my worries. Then I realize. I FORGOT TO BRING A CHANGE OF CLOTHES INTO THE BATHROOM WITH ME! I shut the water off and groan. I wrap myself into a towel and peek out of the door. HE'S SLEEPING. He looks so adorable wrapped in my pink flowery comforter that I can't help but giggle.

His sleeping face reminds me of when we were kids. Well, we weren't actually that young, maybe fourteen. I found him sleeping in a meadow just outside of Magnolia and he looked so peaceful.

I walk over to the bed and kneel down. I stare at his sleeping face. I stroke his scarred eye. He didn't have to do it. I kiss him on the forehead and grab a change of clothes. I change into yoga pants and a hoodie. I sit down next to the bed and pull my knees to my chin and slowly, slowly, fall asleep.

I wake up to light shining in my face and an over bearing weight on my shoulders. I look up and I see a familiar face. Laxus's face. His warmth surrounded me and comforted me. The pillow that my head is resting on is lain over Laxus's right arm and his left arm is thrown around me. My face buried into his chest and my arms are pulled in tight. _Just this once, I'll let it slide._ I burrow my self deeper into Laxus and fall asleep again.

Again, I wake to a shining light. Laxus is staring down at me. "You're finally up."

Embarrassed, I try to jump up, but my foot gets caught in the comforter. I fall off the bed and land with a big thud on my but.

He gets up quickly to help me, but gets caught also and lands next to me with a big thud. He is not as lucky as I am though as he lands on his face.

I laugh nervously. "Sorry about that... I don't remember crawling into bed with you last night. Funny, huh?"

"Uh, actually, I pulled you in the bed with me last night," he blushes furiously. "You were looking a little chilly..."

I laugh again. "Hahaha, kind of like an awkward romance. Right?"

"Did you want to try this thing called romance?" He asks casting me a side glance.


End file.
